grimmfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Адалинда Шейд/Галерея
|-|Сезон 1= 101-Nick's first Grimm moment.gif Hexenbiest Adalind in Pilot.jpg 1x01-Adalind-10.jpg Grimm-230.jpg Adalind.jpg Adalind2.jpg Adalind3.jpg AdalindHexenbiest.jpg AdalindHexenbiest1.jpg AdalindHexenbiest2.jpg 103-promo3.jpg Grimm-233.jpg 103-Adalind vs Melissa.jpg 115-promo3.jpg 116 promo7.jpg 116-Adalind info.jpg 116-Hank dinner.jpg 117-promo5.jpeg 117-promo6.jpeg 117-promo9.jpg 117promo-Adalind.png 117-Adalind morph.png Adalind schade 2.jpg 117-Adalind's Hexenbiest spirit dies.gif 117-Hexenbiest spirit.png 117-Hexenbiest spirit2.png 122-promo7.jpg |-|Сезон 2= 207 - Adalind looking for her mother's killer.png 207 - Adalind.png 208-promo3.jpg 208 - Promo10.jpg 212-Promo.jpeg 212-Promo3.jpeg 212-Promo4.jpeg 212 - Promo 10.png 212-Juliette and Adalind in coffee shop.png 212 - Adalind Season 2.png 213-Adalind.png 213-Adalind and Renard.png 213-Adalind and Renard2.png 213-Adalind and Renard Kiss.png 213-Adalind and Renard Kiss2.png 213-Adalind and Renard Kiss3.png 213-Adalind and Renard Kiss4.png 213-Adalind pregnant.png 213-Adalind pregnant2.png 213-Adalind pregnant3.png 217-promo6.jpg 217-promo7.jpg 217-Adalind.png 218-promo4.jpg 218-promo6.jpg 218 Adalind.png 221-promo2.jpg 221-promo6.jpg 221-promo9.jpg 221-promo10.jpg 221-promo11.jpg 221-Adalind looking at her stomach.png 221-Adalind.png 222-Frau Pech takes Adalind's blood.jpg 222-Dead Frau Pech reverting back to herself.jpg |-|Сезон 3= 301-promo2.jpg Adelind S3E1.jpg 301-Dead flowers.png 301-Adalind is accepted.png 301-Adalind eyes when she is accepted.png 302-promo2.jpg 302-promo9.JPG 302-promo10.JPG 303-promo2.jpg 303-Adalind.png 303-Adalind blood tear.png 304-Adalind photo.png 306-promo11.jpg 306-Adalind.png 309-promo2.jpg 309-promo12.jpg 309-Adalind and Renard at the cafe.png 311-Adalind causes power surge.png 312-Adalind.png 312-promo7.jpg 312-promo11.jpg 312-Adalind looking at Meisner's photo.png 314-Hexenbiest Adalind.png 314-Adalind's baby.jpg 3X14-Adalind with her baby.jpg 314-Adalind's hair wrapped around Meisner's hand.png 314-Baby watches Meisner.png 315-promo8.jpg 316 the show must go on.jpg 317-promo.jpg 317-promo2.jpg 317-promo5.jpg 317-promo10.jpg 317-Adalind_kisses_Meisner.png 317-Adalind surprised.jpg 317-Adalind's daughter shakes the house.gif 317-Adalind hands the baby to Renard.jpg 318-promo.jpg 318-Adalind scream.gif 318-Adalind woged, screaming.png 318-Adalind woged.png 318-Adalind.png 318-Adalind and her baby.jpg 318-Adalind and Renard.jpg 318-Adalind and Rosalee surprised to see Kelly.jpg Reanrd shade S3E18.jpg 319-promo5.jpg 319-Adalind partially woges in her sleep.gif 319-Adalind.png 319-Adalind woges at Nick and Juliette's house.jpg Done Crying.jpg 320-promo4.jpg 320-promo7.jpg 320-Young Adalind and her mom.png 321-promo.jpg 321-Adalind turns into Juliette.gif 321-Adalind witch's hat.jpg 322-Adalind changing into Juliette.png 322-Adalind making more potion.jpg 322-Adalind going back to Vienna.jpg |-|Сезон 4= 402-promo18.jpg 402-promo19.jpg 402-promo20.jpg 402-promo21.jpg 402-promo22.jpg 402-Adalind looks out cell.jpg 403-Adalind.jpg 403-Adalind screams in cell.jpg 405-promo4.jpg 405-promo9.jpg 405-promo10.jpg 405-promo11.jpg 405-Adalind's hallucination.png 405-Adalind and Diana.jpg Adalind Wakeup Woge.jpg 406-Juliette transforms into Adalind.gif 4x12-Passport Adalind.png 412-Adalind and Viktor talk with Renard.jpg 413-promo16.jpg 413-promo17.jpg 413-promo18.jpg 413-Adalind woged.jpg 413-Knives.gif 413-Scared Adalind.jpg 413-Adalind Schade in shock.jpg 414-Adalind's "Shades".png 414-Adalind black eye.png 415-Adalind woges.gif 415-Adalind Grief Woge.jpg 419-promo8.jpg 419-Adalind puts Nick's hand on her stomach.gif Nick adlind 419.jpg 419-Nick and Adalind at the precinct.jpg 420-promo2.jpg 420-promo3.jpg 420-promo4.jpg 420-Straining Hexenbiest suppressant.jpg 420 you dont know jack.jpg 420-Hexorcism.gif 420-Adalind's Hexenbiest suppressed.gif 420-Adalind Schade.png 420 cemetary.jpg |-|Сезон 5= 501-promo.jpg 501-promo2.jpg 502-promo3.jpg 503-promo9.jpg 503-promo11.jpg 504-promo.jpg 505-promo10.jpg 505-Adalind and Meisner meet again.png 506-promo8.jpg 507-promo.jpg 507-promo2.jpg 507-promo3.jpg 511-promo14.jpg 512-Return of the Biest.gif 515-promo.jpg 517-Adalind woged.png 517-Adalind woges.gif 517-Adalind and Eve meet face-to-face.png 518-promo2.jpg 518-promo6.jpg 518-promo9.jpg 518-promo11.jpg 518-Adalind gets drugged.png 518-Adalind surprised to see Diana.jpg 518-Adalind's dichotomous reunion.png 519-So close, yet so far away.gif 519-Adalind.png 520-promo16.jpg 520-promo18.jpg 520-promo19.jpg 520-Diana makes Renard and Adalind hold hands.png 520-Renard celebrates his victory.png 521-promo14.jpg 521-Adalind turned to stone.png 521-Bonaparte turns Adalind to stone.gif 521-Bonaparte still fused to Adalind.png |-|Сезон 6= 602-Trust Me Knot.gif 602-Trust Me Knot.jpg 603-promo5.jpg 604-promo2.jpg 604-promo4.jpg 604-promo5.jpg 604-promo7.jpg 607-promo5.jpg 607-Adalind Schade.png 607-Adalind under Amor de Infierno.png 607-Fighting for Love.gif 607-The group sings Happy Birthday to Monroe.png 609-promo2.jpg 609-The gang in the loft.png 610-promo6.jpg 610-promo8.jpg 611-promo.jpg 611-Nick finds out how Bonaparte was killed.png 611-Adalind woges.gif 611-Adalind woged.png 611-Nick trapped inside.png 612-promo.jpg 612-promo7.jpg 612-promo8.jpg 612-promo16.jpg 612-Diana senses Zerstörer is on earth.png 612-Nick and Adalind say I love you.png 613-promo2.jpg 613-promo6.jpg 613-promo8.jpg 613-promo9.jpg 613-promo11.jpg 613-promo14.jpg 613-promo15.jpg 613-Adalind and Monroe woged.png 613-Group picture.png Концепт Арт Dan Schaefer Adalind Schade Character Drawing.jpg Категория:Галерея Категория:Галерея персонажей